The present invention relates in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methodologies for improving elevators for more secure usage.
Elevators are present in many buildings that have multiple floors. Elevators can present a security risk. A typical elevator provides no security features. It only provides a way for people to move between floors. Other elevators have security features, such as card keys or the presence of security that controls access to the elevators. However, those require additional equipment or personnel in order to use.